darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Payment
This page is about paying real money for uridium or add ons. For payment items see Payment (Item). Pay by Cash (Important) Some time within the week of May 25 - May 31, the Pay by Cash method was removed. Without even an official announcement. Pay by cash is very important to many players has when they use a UCG card or other type of payment that leaves a balance normal cards have a set amount example $20 and the closest uri payment is $17.99 that leaves a balance of $2.01 in pay by cash. WIth it gone you may have lost/will lose all of your left over balance. A ticket to payment support is useless. They will however tell you to go to pay by cash support. However that is also a dead and and they will tell you no. Please contact PayBy Cash under: CustomerService@PayByCash.com Ultimate Game Card (Important) A post by a mod on darkorbit forums that was opened by a player (again not a mod or even in the OA of DO fourms) about the above issue with pay by cash warns us that the ultimate game card method is to be removed in July. Link:http://en.bigpoint.com/darkorbit/board/threads/pay-by-cash.63389/ Overview Payment is the form of purchasing any in-game add-on or bonus from DarkOrbit. It is known as the most popular way of earning the valuable currency Uridium, to the loyalty Advantage Packs. It is sometimes considered expensive to buy such large quantaties of Uridium at a time, so make sure you know exactly how much you are spending before making any big payments. Consider this rule a number one of making payments: *It is recommended to purchase Uridium only during a Happy Hour or Mega Happy Hour to maximize Uridium earnings. Methods There are various ways to purchase payment bought stuff: #Paypal - with a free PayPal account you can instantly pay for online purchases. #Credit Card - is another quick and easy way. #BilltoMobile - is where you purchase currency by selecting your cellphone carrier and you will be billed on your next telephone payment. # >>> WARNING <<< !!! Ultimate game card is to be removed has a payment method in July 2014. Ultimate GC - Ultimate Game Card is another popular way of purchasing, you can find these loadable cards at pharmacies and grocery stores. According to bigpoint forums this UG card change is for the US servers only. # Bigpoint game card - How much these cost is unknown. # Paysafe card-you can buy a paysafe card in over 450,000 shops worldwide. Promotional codes (Temporary) For your first purchase of Uridium, you can use a special 10% extra Uridium bonus promotion code. Here are various codes which you may use. (some may already be used). The codes are rare, so it is suggested that you use the codes whenever you can. The more uridium, the more bonus you get. * 24844733 * 2MNBF1TW * 67RXB368 * BM17WPXT * 68DV226E * A2Y188GL * 82G3J7QM * 3XU9QEMF Category:Uridium Category:Skill Designs